DESCRIPTION (adapted from the application): The project involves organizing a conference of research on retirement issues in aging involving researchers from the United States (U.S.), the Netherlands, Germany, and Great Britain. The best of the papers as determined by a special referee process will be published as a special issue of Labour Economics.